De carreras en los juncos
by MiloLM
Summary: ... corazones misteriosamente desdichados. Ellos de alguna forma sienten que algo les duele ante recuerdos de una época demasiado antigua y un odio que parece ser un simple error. [AU]


**Título:** De carreras en los juncos.

**Personajes:** Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru, Dororo, Oku, Biwamaru (Mención).

**Pairings:** -

**Línea de tiempo: **AU. En algún punto de una vida que todos quisiéramos que fuera canon. ¡Las reencarnaciones son lo mejor, a que sí!

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Dororo/Dororo to Hyakkimaru; los personajes no me pertenecen créditos a Osamu Tezuka. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, cómicas y un tanto dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Drama, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2170

**Notas: **les juro que esta idea apareció justo en esa escena donde ambos corrían entre los juncos en el capítulo 23

_Casi lloré we :'^_

* * *

**Summary:** De carreras en los juncos con los corazones misteriosamente desdichados. Ellos de alguna forma sienten que algo les duele ante recuerdos de una época demasiado antigua y un odio que parece ser un simple error.

* * *

—Dos manjus, por favor —pide el chico al vendedor en tanto levanta por reflejo dos de sus dedos. El hombre entonces asiente con la cabeza, dejando saber que pondrá manos a la obra. Con ello, él saca su teléfono y lo revisa mientras espera—. Mensajes de Mutsu y Hyogo, uno de papá y...

—Aquí tiene, joven. —Anuncia el vendedor, pasándole una bolsa con el logo de la tienda. Él rápidamente la agarra y le paga, agradeciendo de nuevo, para después retirarse contento.

Camina un poco, con el celular aun en la mano, viendo si no tiene algunas cosas pendientes en su agenda. Por supuesto, también trata de mirar al mismo tiempo la calle y su trayecto, para así no cometer el error se chocar contra alguien o cruzar mientras hubiese algún auto. Pareciera impresionante su visibilidad a pesar de tener uno de sus ojos heridos, piensa un poco orgulloso, hasta que recuerda la razón.

La razón que de repente le quita la bolsa de comida de las manos.

—¡Oye! —Se queja, frunciendo el ceño en dirección al chico que ha hurtado la comida y ahora la devora como si nada, ignorando sus quejas. Y dándose cuenta de que no tiene caso discutir contra alguien que no va a prestarle atención por estar comiendo, simplemente extiende una mano hacia él—. Hyakkimaru, al menos dame uno, yo lo pagué.

—Me lo debes, Tahomaru. —Es lo único que dice el mayor, con un tono demasiado neutro como para ser normal. Obviamente, significaba que estaba molesto de alguna manera que Tahomaru aún no lograba descifrar del todo a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida junto a él.

—Ya te dije que lamento lo de Dororo —declara, cansado. Pero su genial (y cruel) hermano simplemente le ignora y sigue comiendo manju—. Hey, tú me hiciste esto, ¿recuerdas? —regaña, señalando el parche en su ojo derecho.

—Te lo merecías. —Excusa como si nada, sonriendo un poco y de forma burlona.

—Eres cruel, Aniue... —vuelve a quejarse, suspirando y haciendo una expresión muy amarga.

—¡Aniki!

Ante el llamado de la conocida w infantil vocecilla de niña, Hyakkimaru olvida por completo el hecho de que está almorzando, y gira por completo para ver a Dororo acercarse corriendo hacia ellos, usando sus habituales ropas poco femeninas y portando la sonrisa pícara de siempre que logra alegrarle el día de alguna extraña manera, que nadie ha logrado explicar bien.

Por lo que, Tahomaru, viendo la perfecta distracción de su no tan querido Aniue, agarra la bolsa de papel con comida y sale corriendo de inmediato.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

—¡Eso es mío! —ruge el mayor al notar que le ha robado lo que él le había robado.

—¡No te lo mereces, Aniue idiota! —exclama en respuesta, sacándole la lengua y acelerando la huida, doblando con rapidez una esquina.

Pronto Hyakkimaru sé encuentra corriendo en su búsqueda, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Dororo se ha quedado allí donde él estaba antes, sola y en medio de la calle, sin nadie más cerca que pudiera contestarle la duda de pie qué seguía siendo amiga de personas tan idiotas como los Daigo.

La linda niña con complejo de niño travieso suspira pesadamente.

—Mejor me voy a comprar un helado. —Se alienta en su soledad, caminando de vuelta por donde había llegado.

Mientras tanto, en otra calle más alejada, Tahomaru corría de un muy furioso Hyakkimaru, que quería de regreso su más querido postre. Y el menor ni en broma dejaría que el egoísta de su hermano se lo terminara todo, aún si tenía que sacrificar su otro ojo para ello.

(_Eso era algo extremo, si lo piensa bien. Pero, hey, ¿quién en la familia Daigo no es extremo?_)

En medio de su carrera, mira hacia atrás un momento, notando que su contrario ya está a punto de alcanzarle. Así que rápidamente busca con la mirada algún escenario que fuera más fácil para perderlo de una vez y no lo asesinara tan fácilmente cuando lo atrapase —porque sabía que Hyakkimaru era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando le quitaban algo suyo.

Para su suerte, logra divisar un puente cercano, lo que significaba un río, y según ha investigado la zona, debería haber un baldío cerca de allí. Entonces sujeta con fuerza la correa de su mochila y afianza el agarre de la bolsa con manju, cambiando su trayecto para llegar al puente, dando un salto directo hacia abajo, cayendo suavemente sobre el pastizal que crece allí y estando a su vez muy cerca del agua.

Mira hacia arriba un momento, encontrando a Hyakkimaru allí. Lo ve subirse a la baranda, dispuesto a saltar tras él, así que se yergue con rapidez y retoma corrida una vez más, dirigiéndose al dichoso baldío.

Lo halla fácilmente al volver a subir una colina, pero se detiene al encontrarse con una muralla de plantas que no habían sido cortadas ni cuidadas como deberían.

—¡Tahomaru!

Maldice en voz alta (y está seguro de que su madre le daría un cariñoso sopapo si lo hubiese escuchado) y entra sin pensarlo demasiado, dando saltos para esquivar algunos obstáculos y tratando de mantener su atención hacia alguna posible salida segura de ese lugar.

Pero antes de poder hallar algo así, escucha pasos rápidos muy cerca suyo. Pronto salta hacia un lado, esquivando a su Aniue quien iba directo a lanzarse encima suyo.

Ambos se quedan allí un momento, mirándose en silencio. Uno lleno de ira demasiado dramática, el otro con decisión exagerada para una situación así.

—Devuélveme mi-

—No.

Tahomaru sale corriendo otra vez antes de que termine la frase. Y se ríe al oírlo maldecirle una y otra vez en tanto lo persigue.

Los juncos los golpean en la cara, pero lo ignoran porque tienen otras cosas en la cabeza. El postre es aquí lo más importante y lo saben, así que quien lo tuviera era el definitivo ganador.

Y podrán ser estudiantes de preparatoria, con casi la mayoría de edad, entrenados en artes marciales desde su niñez gracias a su odioso padre y grandes estrategas de ataque por naturaleza, pero con el manju nadie jugaba.

Tahomaru se ríe en burla tras volver a esquivar otro ataque de su querido hermano mayor.

—Aniue, eres-

Se detiene abruptamente al sentir su visión un poco borrosa, incluso comenzando a deformarse con rapidez. Un dolor de cabeza le invade y suelta el dichoso empaque con comida, agarrándose entonces de los mechones sobresalientes de su oscuro cabello.

—¿Qué es esto...? —murmura, con tono horrorizado.

—¿Tahomaru? —lo llama Hyakkimaru, genuinamente preocupado por el menor, olvidando en el acto totalmente su preciado postre ahora indefenso en el suelo.

El nombrado alza la cabeza hacia él, y con un rostro pintado en miedo, da vuelta y vuelve a correr, sin decir una sola palabra.

—¡Tahomaru! —grita, más preocupado que antes, siguiéndolo rápidamente.

Pero entonces su cabeza también da una punzada pero no se detiene, en tanto parpadea varias veces para tratar de enfocar el paisaje que de pronto se ha formado y que no es el mismo en el que estaba hace un segundo.

Entonces puede ver y sabe que no está bien. Siente ira, siente miedo, siente horror como nunca. Y ve a su hermanito alejarse y usando ropas extrañas, y a él siguiéndole y sintiendo dolor en ambas manos, como si las tuviera cortadas.

Hasta que en un último parpadeó regresa a la realidad, y se detiene abruptamente. Un poco lejos, Tahomaru también para de huir de algo desconocido, y se gira, mirando con miedo hacia su hermano mayor.

Ambos se acercan, casi tambaleantes, sintiendo como si el corazón se les oprimiera como nunca antes en la vida, pensando que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos podría desaparecer como si nada con el soplido del viento.

Algo no estaba para nada bien.

—Aniue... —llama en voz baja, acercándose a él y cubriéndose la boca en puro terror—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué yo estaba... por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Por qué tenía miedo? ¿Por qué de repente... te odiaba tanto?

—Tahomaru... —murmura, sin saber cómo responder a pesar de sentir casi lo mismo—. No lo sé...

—Lo viste, ¿no? —Pregunta, mirándole directamente, con esperanza—. Viste ese lugar también, ¿no es así? Estaba nublado, y no había sol, y estábamos corriendo entre... entre...

Observa a su alrededor un momento, de un lado a otro repetidas veces, y ríe secamente.

—Entre juncos como estos.

Hyakkimaru aprieta los dientes, creyendo encontrar una respuesta. Una que hace mucho le había dicho un hombre viejo con una guitarra a él y a Dororo, y que ninguno de los dos creyó real al principio, pero.

(_Que sucediera con Tahomaru no podía ser algo realmente bueno, ¿o sí?_)

Suspira, tratando de calmarse y no meter demasiado su mente en cosas tan complicadas como esas.

—Estamos bien —afirma de repente, despertando de un trance extraño a su hermano menor. Él enseguida vuelve a verle, muy confundido, así que le dedica una diminuta sonrisa y pone una mano en su hombro—. Estamos bien, Tahomaru. Hay que regresar a casa.

El más joven suspira también tras escuchar esas palabras que, según piensa, son de apoyo o algo parecido. Y es que a veces su Aniue era muy extraño a la hora de animar a otras personas.

—Es cierto —acepta, rendido—. Volvamos a casa. No hay que pensar en cosas tan feas.

Hyakkimaru asiente, sonriendo todavía. Y pronto ambos se acomodan las mochilas y toman camino de vuelta a casa, pasando con cuidado entre las plantas y viendo el sol anaranjado dispuesto a ocultarse en unas horas.

Los dos se olvidan de su anterior disputa.

Y al último manju en la bolsa que se ha quedado en algún lugar de entre los juncos.

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

**_Bonus_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos como para terminar de esa manera? —pregunta Oku preocupada y un tanto molesta, examinando las vestimentas de sus dos hijos.

Ellos, quienes ahora tienen las camisas blancas manchadas de tierra y con muchas hojas largas encima, los pantalones un poco rasgados y con lodo, y el cabello más despeinado que nunca. Oku agradecía que al menos no lo tuviesen largo, entonces está segura de que el caos hubiera sido mucho peor.

Tahomaru ríe nerviosamente en tanto se rasca la nuca, buscando alguna excusa que no ameritara un feo castigo. Por otro lado, Hyakkimaru no cambia su habitual expresión en blanco.

—Pues... —empieza el menor, sin borrar la mueca de ansiedad que trae encima—. Quizás nos... desviamos un poco del camino, y terminamos cayendo a un lugar con muchas plantas y... y eso.

—Entiendo —declara la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego quita la vista del chico y la dirige al otro, mostrando un rostro cansado—. Hyakkimaru, dime lo que pasó en realidad.

—Se robó mi manju y lo perseguí. —Explica como si nada, apuntando acusadoramente a su cómplice. Éste suelta un sonido de exclamación, sintiéndose traicionado.

—¡El manju era mío, traidor! —se queja, molesto.

—No, era mío. Me lo debías desde hace mucho.

—¡Yo lo compré, era solamente mío! Tú no merecías algo así, Aniue idiota.

—Tú eres el idiota.

—¡No me llames idiota!

La mujer, mientras tanto, solamente vuelve a suspirar, incluso más cansada que antes. Luego da media vuelta y se adentra a la casa, pensando en qué castigo podrían tener sus niños por haberse portado tan mal y peleado por cosas tan tontas que tenían una solución demasiado fácil para que tuvieran en cuenta mentalidades como las suyas.

—Espera... —habla de repente Tahomaru, deteniendo la discusión con su hermano—. ¿No quedaba un manju en la bolsa?

Hyakkimaru piensa en eso, y asiente silenciosamente.

—¿Y no te lo comiste?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está entonces?

—... En el baldío.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

En menos de un segundo ambos empiezan otra carrera de regreso a aquel laberinto de juncos, en busca de la comida que habían olvidado por andar con sentimentalismos.

* * *

_fin._


End file.
